Rescatando a Robin
by BelsisCaskett41319
Summary: Regina esta decidida a devolver el alma de Robin a su cuerpo y Emma esta decidida a ayudarla.


En el funeral de Robin, mientras observaba como Emma y Killian se abrazaban y besaban, totalmente enamorados, no pudo evitar que toda la ira y el desconsuelo que sintió cuando Daniel murió, cuando le fue arebatado, volviera a ella. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, beso a su hijo en la frente y salió del restaurante.

Dentro, Emma sintió como la magia de Regina dejaba el restaurante asi que se apartó de Killian y fue tras su mejor amiga, la madre de su hijo, la persona que la había apoyado durante todo su viaje al inframundo y el desasosiego de después.

-Regina

Regina se dio la vuelta y Emma la abrazó, ambas sintiendo la magia de la otra recargando sus pilas y Regina quería contarle a Emma lo que quería hacer, cual era su plan, quería demostrale al mundo que su amor por Robin era tan intenso como el de Emma hacia Garfio.

-Estoy bien Emma, no es la primera vez que me pasa esto, ¿recuerdas?

Emma asintió pero en seguida notó la ansiedad de su mejor amiga y le levantó la cabeza posando sus dedos en la barbilla de Regina, como tantas veces había visto a ésta hacérselo al hijo que tenían en común: Cuéntamelo Regina, sabes que no puedes mentirme y que te conozco mejor que nadie de los aquí presentes, cuéntamelo, puedes contarme cualquier cosa.

-He descubierto la forma de ir al Olimpo que es donde según Rumple acaban todas las almas que han sido separadas de sus cuerpos por el maldito chisme que tu novio ayudó a traer

Emma suspiró: no te va a caer bein nunca, ¿verdad?

-No Emma, nunca, no impidió que Tamara y Greg me torturasen, se alió con mi madre, la persona que más odio en este mundo, nunca ha dejado de referirse a mi como la reina malvada, él fue quien ayudo a saber sobre ese cristal maldito y por su culpa mi Robin a muerto

Antes de que Emma pudiera rebatir eso ultimo Regina rectificó: puede que eso ultimo no fuese culpa suya Emma, pero ¿sabes lo rota que me siento ahora mismo, sabiendo que Killian, que ha sido un villano toda su vida y que solo en el último año se ha redimido ha resucitado y esta vivo, amándote mientras que Robin que nunca ha sido más que un hombre honrado que buscaba ayudar a los demás está muerto y separado de su alma y que posiblemente nunca vuelva?

-Va a volver, te voy a acompañar: mis padres, Henry, Zelena, Killian…cualquiera de nosotros estaría dispuesto a ir contigo

-No, debo ir sola

-No Gina, no vas a ir sola, tú me acompañaste al inframundo para salvar de la muerte a un hombre que detestabas y al parecer aun detestas y yo te ayudare a traer a tu alma gemela de vuelta.

-Vale, tú vienes pero no pienso dejar a nuestro hijo solo con Killian, tu madre o Zelena se quedaran a su cargo.

Y así fue como al día siguiente y gracias a una poción del señor Gold Emma, Roland de la mano de Regina y David fueron a rescatar a Robin Hood. Para completar la poción necesitaban la magia de Emma, magia fruto del amor verdadero y así se abrió un portal el cual atravesaron.

Llegaron a un castillo enorme y blanco, rodeado de unos hemosos jardines griegos. Roland soltó un grito de asombro cuando vio las figuras de oro y los hombres semi desnudos tocando la lia o el arpa.

Emma rió y Regina le sonrió sabiendo que ambas pensaban lo mismo, los humanos habían representado perfectamente el Olimpo, ¿o quizás no habían sido humanos del todo? De subito apareció un hombre alto, fuerte y de cabellos rubios que les sonrió.

-Bienvenidos al monte Olimpo Regina Mills, Emma Marie Swan, Roland Jacob Hood y David Patrick Nolan

-Eres Hermes ¿no? El mensajero de los dioses

Hermes asintió y sonrió: ¿en qué puedo serviros?

-Buscamos devolver el alma de Robin Hood a su cuerpo, no merecía tal muerte, en su caso debo ser yo la que esté en su lugar

-Has hecho cosas muy malvadas Regina Mills, pero tu hora tampoco ha llegado.

Hermes se giró de pronto y les hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguieran y ellos obedecieron. Pasearon por los largos jardines por lo que pareció un largo rato y cuando por fin entraron al castillo se encontraron con varias mujeres siendo retratadas y una sala en la que varios dioses se preparaban para la guerra. Roland estaba tan encantando y escandilado que soltó la mano de Regina y se fue hacia dicha sala pero Regina corrió hacia le, impidiéndole seguir.

-No te separes de mi Roland, no puedo perderte a ti también

El niño le sonrió con su gran sonrisa que tanto le recordaba a Regina a Robin y la abrazó: Regina, ¿puedo preguntarte algo antes de que encontremos a papa?

-Claro que si Tarzán, dime

-¿Puedes ser mi mama para siempre? ¿Adoptarme como hiciste con Henry? Se que yo solo tengo 6 años pero te quiero y quiero que seas mi mama

Regina rompió a llorar y miro a Emma que lo había escuchado todo y que asintió, vocalizando un "te lo mereces" a su mejor amiga. Regina lo abrazó, lo besó en la mejilla y le sonrió.

-Sí, Roland, en cuanto volvamos a Storybrooke, con o sin tu padre, serás mi hijo y el hermano de Henry, ¿Vale?

Antes de que el niño le pudiera contestar Hermes los instó a darse prisa y continuaron junto al dios por una gran escalinata de mármol que a Emma le recordó a las películas de Harry Potter que había visto con Henry. Hermes se paró en una sala llena de espuma y que finalizaba en una especie de lago con una gran concha en el centro en la que una diosa estaba sentada.

-Afrodita, una historia de amor para vos, para que le des tu opinión luego a Zeus

Afrodita asintió, le hizo un gesto al mensajero para que se acercara y le beso en los labios, Hermes le murmuró algo y salió de la sala, dejando a la familia sola con Afrodita.

-Bienvenida Regina Mills, ¿puedes acercarte para que pueda sentir tu amor antes de que me muestres tus recuerdos compartidos con Robin?

Regina se acercó lentamente ante la desconfiada mirada de Emma y la miedosa mirada de Roland pero la diosa solo le cogió ambas manos, las posó primero sobre el corazón de Regina y luego sobre el suyo propio y cerró los ojos, sonriendo y susurrando: almas gemelas, una gran suerte

Regina sonrió y asintió antes de que Afrodita posara su palma abierta sobre la frente de Regina y de nuevo sonriera, cinco minutos más tarde dejó ir a Regina que volvió junto a Roland y Emma, abrazando a su hijo.

-Un gran amor, un vínculo maravilloso y excitante escena la de la cripta

Regina se sonrojó y Emma sonrió haciendo que Regina se sonrojase más pero pronto salió del estupor cuando Afrodita les dijo que pasaran a la siguiente sala. En dicha sala había tres diosas y Regina inmediatamente sabía quién era cada una y porque estaba allí: Atemisa estaba allí, arreglando un arco y sus flechas mientras varios lobos, zorros y pájaros la rodeaban, satisfechos y ella les sonreía.

-Regina Mills, ¿sabes a quien pertenece el arco que llevo en mis manos?

Regina abrió mucho los ojos y la boca y antes de poder contestar lo hizo Roland: ¡Es de mi papá, devuélvenoslo!

-Sí, es de Robin, solo lo estaba arreglando por si conseguís regresar con él al mundo de los humanos.

La diosa se agachó junto a Roland y le dio el arco, además de besarlo en la frente y Roland sintió como un aire fresco recorrer su cuerpo, Regina sonrió ante la reacción de Roland pero se volvió al escuchar un grito de dolor: el dolor de una mujer dando a luz y Emma supo antes que Regina quien era.

-Hera, la diosa del matrimonio y el parto. Regina, ¿Por qué está ella aquí si tu…tu no…?

Regina la miró asintiendo y además comunicándole con los ojos como no tenía ni idea y que esperaba que no fuera una broma cruel del destino. La diosa la llamo y le pidió que se acercase y una vez allí le puso al bebe en los brazos y cuando Regina lo miró descubrió que era una niña que ya contaba con pelo negro como el carbón y ojos azules. Antes de poder devolverla la diosa dio a luz a otra niña y cuando esta vez la miró Regina vio que la niña contaba con pelo ubio y ojos azules como el océano y el bebe en brazos de Regina cerró los ojos pero movió su pequeña manita hasta que encontró la de su hermana y ambas se cogieron la mano.

Cuando Regina volvió junto a sus amigos y les describió lo que había visto Emma frunció el ceño: Regina las niñas no han abierto los ojos y han nacido sin pelo…la mayoría de bebes nacen sin pelo y tardan en abrir los ojos.

-Señorita Swan, yo solo estoy diciendo lo que he visto, creete lo que quieras

-Regina Mills, soy Atenea y mi función es ser sabia: recuerda que el destino no debe marcar nuestros actos sino que debemos crear nuestro destino pero que, como tu amor por Robin, existen muchos otros amores y amistades predestinadas, como la suya con la salvadora, su amistad estaba predestinada, sus destinos unidos y su magia unida es la mas poderosa que jamas se ha visto.

Y de subito fueron transportadas a una sala en la que miles de almas de un color azulado flotaban en el aire. Regina comenzó a hiperventila, podían estar horas y días y no encontrar a Robin, como iban a encontrarlo entre tantas almas y lo peor ¿Cómo iban a llevarlo a casa?

-Bienvenidos, soy Zeus, líder de los dioses del Olimpo e impartidor de la justicia. Afrodita me ha transmitido el enorme sentimiento de amor que tenéis y todos los momentos compartidos, la pasión, el amor y la bondad de ambos –Regina hizo un gesto majestuoso hacia el dios y este sonrió- veo que tu querido Robin murió en manos de mi hermano Hades y que su muerte fue, en verdad, injusta.

-Sí, Zeus, imploro que permitáis que llevemos su alma de vuelta al mundo de los humanos, que le permitamos disfrutar de sus hijos Robin y Roland, del amor que nos queda y del amor que muchos de nosotros sentimos por él.

Todas las almas desaparecieron excepto una y Zeus hizo que flotase junto a Regina, quien sintió las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos cuando volvió a ver a Robin aunque no pudiese tocarlo. Roland intentó abrazarlo pero Regina le impidió seguir pues no quería que el niño se llevase una decepción y de pronto Zeus chasqueó los dedos y el cuerpo sin vida de Robin apareció junto a ellos.

-Recordad, vuestra magia es la magia más poderosa que jamas se ha visto. Usadla sabiamente.

Regina inmediatamente dejo fluir todo su amor por Robin hacia el alma mientras que Emma hacia fluir todo su amor por Killian hacia el cuerpo sin vida de este y pensaron en juntar ambos entes, que fueran uno, que viviera. Cuando el alma ya no estaba y había entrado el cuerpo de Robin Regina abazó a Emma, agradeciéndoselo todo y su amiga le susuró: un beso de amor verdadero, ahora estaría bien, dáselo

Y cuando Regina besó los labios de Robin y después del haz de luz Regina se encontró con los ojos azules claros de Robin y lo beso y lo beso. Cuando ambos se separaron Robin abrazó estrechamente a Regina y sonrió pero pronto fueron separados por el abazo que Roland le dio a su padre.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Eres tú de verdad papa?

-Sí hijo, soy yo y estoy de vuelta, estamos en casa

Regina, Roland, Emma y David miraron a su alrededor y se encontraron con que estaban junto a la que había sido la tumba de Robin, ahora inexistente y Emma abrió muchísimo los ojos cuando escuchó la melodiosa risa de Regina, algo que en los últimos 4 años no había escuchado nunca y abrazó a Robin.

-Bienvenido de nuevo y gracias por hacerla tan feliz, nunca la había visto asi, esa risa es melodiosa

-Gracias Emma y de nada, es mi misión en la vida.

-¡Mama, mama! ¡ROLAND NO NOS DEJA JUGAR CON SU CONSOLA! ¡DILE QUE NOS DEJE!

Regina, tumbada junto a su marido en el sofá, sonrió y subió las escaleras hasta que llegó a la habitación de la izquierda donde había tres niñas junto a Roland: la mayor de ellas era pelirroja, con pecas y ojos azules claro y tenía unos cinco años; las otras dos tenían la misma edad, 3 años y una era rubia con ojos azules como el océano mientras que la otra tenía el pelo como el carbón y los ojos azul claro. Hope Gina Hood-Mills y Rose Emma Swan-Jones

-Mama, estoy jugando con Henry y con Neal, lo único que están haciendo es molestarme

Regina sonrió a su hijo de 12 años y los besó a todos en las coronillas mientras empujaba a las niñas fuera de la habitación, bajando con ellas las escaleras de nuevo. Robin se reunio con ellas en las escaleras y cogió a sus dos hijas en brazos mientras Regina cogía a su ahijada en los suyos y la besaba en la mejilla.

Llamaron a la puerta y cuando Robin abrió allí estaba la familia Swan-Jones: Killian y Emma que llevaba a un bebe en brazos. Regina inmediatamente cogió al bebe en brazos y comenzó a hacerle carantoñas y Emma sonrió, acariciando la pequeña tripa de Regina y sonriendo a Robin, dándoles la enhorabuena silenciosamente.

-¡Mami, papi! ¿Ese es mi hermano?

-Sí, es tu hermano Liam, estrella de mar. ¿Lo has pasado bien con Rose y la familia R?

Padre e hija rieron ante su broma no-tan-particular y rieron aun mas cuando vieron como Regina ponía los ojos en blanco y Hope le decía a su padre: Rose también hace eso papa y sube la ceja como la tia Regina.

Regina y Emma se miraron y ambas pusieron los ojos en blanco. Ambas familias pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos, Rose y Hope inseparables.

20 años más tarde Emma y Regina, junto a Henry y Robin Mills; Liam y Alice Swan-Jones y Roland y Raymond Hood , se sentaban una junto a la otra viendo como sus hijas iban hacia el altar del brazo de sus padres, Killian y Robin.

Regina miró a Emma y dijo: supongo que lo que vi cuando Hera dio a luz fue el destino de nuestras hijas, que nuestro destino estaba hecho de antemano para esto, nuestras hijas fruto del amor verdadero comparten amor verdadero. Nunca podre agradecerte que me ayudaras a recuperar al mio Emma

-Nunca podré agradecerte el venir al inframundo conmigo Regina, nunca

Ambas sonrieron y lloraron cuando sus hijas dijeron el si quiero y más tarde tras el baile entre las novias y del padre con la hija Regina se encontró en los brazos de su marido, su alma gemela, su amor verdadero y su ultimo amor. Daniel siempre ocuparía un trocito de su corazón pero Robin se lo había robado hacía mucho tiempo y era el el que lo custodiaría, siempre.

Porque aunque si su historia hubiese acabado 20 años atrás la historia no habría sido menos épica, era un cuento de hadas al fin y al cabo.


End file.
